Bonsoir, Rukia
by Soul004
Summary: Ficlet, sur le principe  deux personnages, une scène, une pensée...  Byakuya rentre un soir d'une promenade et aperçoit Rukia, le regard perdu dans le vide.


_Certaines images de Bleach (l'animé) se gravent dans ma mémoire. Elles ont formé des petits instants de vie, sur lesquels, parfois, j'ai mis des mots. Cette ficlet est issu de l'une d'elles.  
_

 _L'image :  
_ _Je me souviens d'une image dans un ending de Bleach, pendant l'arc des fullbringers, où Rukia, perchée en hauteur dans Karakura, semblait surveiller la ville. On ne voyait pas son regard, ni ce qu'elle regardait, mais ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer. C'est ce qui a inspiré ce petit OS._

* * *

 **Bonsoir, Rukia**

Ce soir, Rukia avait ce regard, celui qu'elle prenait parfois lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle se tenait debout, au bord de la galerie qui longeait le salon, les yeux fixés sur l'étang, sans le voir.  
Il arrivait que Byakuya la surprenne au retour d'une de ses promenades solitaires. Il s'arrêtait alors pour l'observer, à l'abri sous le couvert de quelques branches, le temps d'une brève pause.

Byakuya connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'elle avait eu quand, un jour, elle était revenue de la treizième division. Un regard hanté. Un regard triste, noyé de détresse, rongé de culpabilité. Byakuya n'avait su ce qui s'était passé que lorsque le capitaine Ukitake le lui avait raconté. Le supérieur de Rukia avait eu ce même regard.  
Les jours suivants, Byakuya avait remarqué ce regard dans les yeux de Rukia, alors même qu'elle parlait, qu'elle souriait. Sa voix aussi était changée. Elle était tendue d'émotion, comme si elle avait voulu enfouir au plus profond d'elle ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans y arriver. Car il émanait de Rukia une sincérité qui rayonnait autour d'elle et qui caressait ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Au fil du temps, ce regard s'était fait plus rare, réservé aux seuls moments où elle s'écartait des autres et se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix était devenue neutre. Lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, il entendait les tonalités contrôlées qui nuançaient désormais ses paroles.

Byakuya n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce repli sur elle-même. Il connaissait simplement la raison pour laquelle elle fixait ainsi l'horizon sans le voir. Elle pensait à Kaien, le supérieur, l'ami, qu'elle s'était vue forcée de tuer.

Byakuya se rappelait du jour où elle lui avait annoncé son départ pour la Terre. C'était pour une mission dont elle ignorait la date de retour. Il était agenouillé devant l'autel dressé en mémoire de sa défunte épouse. Rukia, debout derrière lui, avait usé, pour l'informer, de ces mots polis qui dressaient un mur entre elle et lui. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il était resté silencieux. Il s'était contenté de fixer dans son cadre le visage d'Hisana, si semblable à celui de Rukia. Il avait cherché dans la voix qui s'était adressée à lui les nuances chaleureuses et tendres qui coloraient autrefois les paroles de son épouse. Il ne les y avait pas trouvées. Son visage sur cette voix lui faisaient mal. Lui aussi s'était muré dans son deuil.

Du jour de son adoption à celui de son départ pour la Terre, Rukia et lui avaient usé de tant de précaution l'un envers l'autre qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs du manoir sans oser se regarder. Ils avaient vécu l'un à côté de l'autre dans une discrétion qui avait généré un froid de plus en plus glacial.

Puis, _Il_ était arrivé et avait tout bousculé.

La prudence qui les avait maintenus figés avait volé en éclats. Le regard perdu de Rukia avait fait place à un pétillement qui irradiait littéralement de sa personne. Sa voix ne ressemblait toujours pas à celle de sa sœur. Elle lui appartenait. Vivante, énergique et sûre d'elle.

 _Il_ avait eu ce pouvoir. Celui de faire renaître en Rukia le courage d'avancer. Celui de se pardonner à elle-même ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire.  
Et Byakuya, à son corps défendant, _lui_ en avait été reconnaissant.

Alors, aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il voyait Rukia afficher ce même regard qu'il avait cru disparu, il savait à qui elle pensait. Son regard était toujours aussi triste, empreint d'une détresse désarmante. Pourtant, la culpabilité était remplacée par une nostalgie poignante. C'est ainsi que Byakuya savait vers qui étaient tournées ses pensées lorsqu'elle regardait l'étang sans le voir. Elle pensait à celui qui ressemblait à Kaien. Celui qui avait sacrifié son pouvoir pour leur bien à tous, et qui ne pouvait plus les voir.

Mais parce qu' _Il_ avait un temps fait irruption dans leurs vies, Byakuya, désormais, n'était plus celui qui restait muet. Il s'avança donc d'un pas mesuré et tranquille vers sa sœur.

Le crissement du gravier sous ses pas attira l'attention de Rukia. Et elle lui sourit.

Son sourire atteignait ses yeux, chassant la peine qui y habitait l'instant d'avant. Byakuya marcha d'un pas plus vif. C'était lui qui avait fait naître ce sourire. Il avait ce pouvoir à présent.

« Nii-sama ? »

Aujourd'hui, Byakuya ne se lassait pas d'entendre Rukia l'appeler "son frère" et de tisser ainsi, autour de lui, des liens qui l'empêcherait de s'emmurer comme il l'avait fait autrefois.

« Bonsoir, Rukia. »

 **F I N**


End file.
